Just Stay For Me?
by VanishRain
Summary: Christmas vacations roll around and Temperance Brennan finds she is in love with her partner and this realization rears it's ugly head just as he is leaving for his vacation. Will she be able to get him to stay? Two shot. COMPLETE.
1. Stay

_You may never know it but one thing I have learned to be true, it is not until your heart breaks that you learn of the importance of love._

_The importance of me loving you._

_The glisten in your eyes, it says what my heart never knew. Until now. For months you have been all I think about, all I need. But now that you are going away, I fear my heart will recede._

_Why couldn't I have come to this conclusion sooner? Was five years not enough?_

_It has been years since that kiss, we will never be the same. Our lives have become a mess of our desires. Ripping at the threads of our humanity. For you have become the one irrational desire, my only spot of self doubt._

_You cannot possibly love me._

_The one tainted mark on a slate of pure ivory. A love that burns deep within and radiates my core._

_But as nights have turned to days, days to weeks. One conclusion I have reached._

_You cannot feel the same._ You cannot possibly love the unlovable.

_Just a second chance. One chance to say all that my heart holds dear. You're the only one that understands. The only one who makes me life complete._

_What will I do when you walk away?_

"Bones… Bones…" He speaks softly.

"Yeah?" I choke out.

"So… it isn't a murder then." He asks, turning onto the freeway.

I shrug. Does it even matter anymore?

_Please don't leave me._

_Whatever you do, please just don't leave._

_The week will be an eternity in my eyes._

_Please, just stay._

"So where is the great Temperance Brennan going for Christmas this year? A dig? Oh! Or better yet, got a few bones to identify?"

"You could say so."

_My days and nights will be spent in limbo._

_Until the day you return, that is where my heart will reside. Limbo._

_I'm staying… for you._

_I will always stay for you._

_Those hands may be worn but I will always know they will fit perfectly in mine._

_You fit me as snug as a glove, giving my heart a place to reside._

"Stay…" I mumble, watching as the world passes me by.

"What?" I hear faintly.

"Stay, for Christmas. Stay in D.C." A single tear makes it past the floodgates and slowly trickles down.

"But Bones you're…"

I turn and stare into those deep brown pools, letting the tears flow freely. What is the point in denying it now?

"Please?" My voice is horse and ragged.

"Why?"

"Because I… I love you." A muffled whisper flows from the deepest recedes of my heart.

"Please... just… stay?" I whisper over and over, hoping that for once in my life I am good enough to be loved too.


	2. With Me Forever

_In exactly forty eight hours I will be digging my feet into the cool, crunchy sand of Hope Town. Ahhh, warm sand… cool water… beautiful- no, not beautiful women; ugly, horrible women, women who will never even come close to measuring up to her._

'_Go on, you need a vacation', they said, 'it is just a week', they said._

_Well if it was just a week then why do I feel so… empty? It feels as though I am leaving a part of me behind… a part that was never mine to begin with. The only part of me that has ever mattered._

_Her._

_She is the only reason I will ever feel good enough to wake up in the morning, she is the sole reason I am here today, doing what we do. Before her I was one of them, a murder, but that angel has breathed new life into this weary soul, created something perfect out of nothing but scum._

_Dirt and scum._

_Have I lost my mind?_

"Bones… Bones…" I faintly whisper, calling out to the shadowy figure that has been haunting my dreams for the past six months. Always out of reach, for I am the hero that will always falter. Always.

"Yeah?" I hear in the distance, a voice shattering before me, bringing me back to reality.

"So… it isn't a murder then." I straighten my tie and affix my gaze onto the pavement before me, trying to divert the tears I feel welling up in my eyes. Once I pull on to the freeway, I begin praying that I can make it the hour back to D.C. before I crumble into a blubbering mess. I am a child no less, not a man, a child.

_Real men rescue their damsel in distress, not wait it out until it is far too late and you are far too gone to even remotely look at another. You are not a man, Seeley, you are a boy. An immature child, playing the part of a real man. A father, a sniper, a "good man", you are none of these things._

_You are an immature, selfish child._

_**Chicken.**_

_Stupid idiot who will never amount to anything, no good can come of this Seeley, you will only hurt her. Hurt and destroy the perfection before you. That is all you're good at anyway. _

_But…_

_I. Love. Her._

_Always._

_For the last five years I have waited for the woman that is a mere foot from me to say these small words. That is all I ask, just to verbalize what I have given her so long ago. My heart was never, ever mine. It always had 'Property of Temperance Brennan' etched in a deep crimson, bringing my cold as ice, black heart back to life, one beat at a time . Even without asking she has stole my heart and replaced it with a small delicate heart that somehow looks suspiciously like it was hers at one point._

_But do you know why this coward will never muster up the courage to finally be happy? To speak the three words he has told her over and over as soon as she is a safe distance away?_

_Run. Just Run._

_She will always run._

_I know this is selfish but a part of me believes that is a rejection this soul cannot bear._

"So where is the great Temperance Brennan going for Christmas this year? A dig? Oh! Or better yet, got a few bones to identify?" I prod and poke, hoping that maybe… just maybe this time I will have the courage to go along, to be part of her world completely.

"You could say so." She snaps at me. Well I guess my hiking boots will stay clean another year.

_iOr is it I that leaves? They always say she is the one who runs but isn't the emotional damage more severe than the physical? You can stop a woman from running but can you stop a man from letting his heart flee, closing himself to the outside world._

_Protecting her from what could have been, what should have been, what we could have been._

_My heart has put on so many miles I wonder if she will ever be able to catch up._

"Stay…" She mumbles into the window, letting her finger slowly dance across the frosted glass.

"What?" The word catches in my throat, causing me to clench the steering wheel and lunge forward.

"Stay, for Christmas. Don't go to the Bahamas. Stay in D.C." I glance over and watch as a single tear rolls down her ivory skin, staining her shirt with the truth.

"But Bones you're…" I try to backpedal; she cannot be saying what I think she is saying.

She just can't.

She can't chose me over her true passion. I am… I am… unworthy.

She turns to me and my whole body begins to ache. My fallen angel is crying. I have shattered her.

I pull over on the side of the road and begin to slowly shake. What have I done to deserve such perfection?

"Please?" She strains to speak; knowing her life, my life, our life is on the table. This is life or death.

"Why?" My voice squeaks, her brutal honesty as caught me off guard. How could she ever want _me_

"Because I… I love you." She speaks in a whisper but that singular whisper calls out to my heart, like a beacon of hope.

"Please... just… stay?" She speaks with such utter vulnerability that my heart shatters into a thousand pieces. "For me?"

Don't screw this up Seeley, whatever you do, just don't. It is now or never. Speak. Just speak.

But I my mind is suddenly blank, replaying the words she just said over and over. I just nod. Any amount of words would not be worthy of this singular moment. I cup her head my hand and gently wisp away the stream of liquid dripping down her check.

"I... love you too," I faintly whisper over and over, staring into her blue orbs and trying to reassure both of us of our new reality. "I always have."

She looks up at me, tears ceasing and smiles.

"And I always will Bones, I always will love you."

"Always." She whispers into my chest, listening to my heart truly beat for the first time in my life.

For this woman alone has brought me back to life.


End file.
